Heartbeats: Year 2
by DaniiButNotBeck
Summary: A series of moments in time in the life of Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson told completely through dialogue. The sequel to "Heartbeats Book 1". (Season 3)
1. Move in with Me

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 1

Author's Note: These characters aren't mine. If they were, things would be different, and I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. Do I have that right? Anyways, the only things I own are almost a dozen textbooks and a laptop I got for my birthday. I no longer own a box of old candy canes because I ate the rest of them today. You can't even begin to imagine the pain.

Author's Note 2: This is a series of moments in time in the lives of Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson told almost completely through dialogue. They follow the same basic order as "Heartbeats: Book 1", but don't really stick to the show. Also, some of the chapters are inspired by songs. I don't own any of those songs or their artists.

Author's Note 3: This is the sequel to Heartbeats: Book 1. You really have to read that one first to understand this one.

* * *

Chapter 1: Move in With Me

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I did."

"You don't have to answer right now. In fact, let's just pretend that didn't happen."

"Liv, stop worrying."

"Okay. Why?"

"You caught me off guard. Of course I want to move in with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"So how do we do this?"

"However you want."

"Well, I only have a month left on my lease-"

"Liv, we don't have to figure it out right now."

"You didn't change your mind, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Okay. Good."

"Right now I just want to spend the day in bed with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't object to that, Counselor."

"I didn't think you would, Detective."


	2. Phone

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 2

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: So sorry for the long delay! I've had a ridiculous amount of homework this week and I've hardly had time to write. Also, I'm sorry for how short this chapter is. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Phone

"Benson!"

"What do you want, Elliot?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone yesterday?"

"Did you call me?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't know it was ringing."

"You always have the volume on."

"Guess I shut it off."

"Did Cabot say yes?"

"What?"

"Is she moving in with you?"

"How do you know these things?"

"I can read your mind."

"You're an idiot."

"A loveable idiot."

"Still an idiot."

"So did she say yes?"

"Yes."

"Congrats!"

"Thanks."

"Is she moving in with you or are you moving in with her?"

"We haven't really talked about it yet."

"Then what'd you do yester—Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm glad she said yes."

"Me too."

* * *

Aww BroTP love :)


	3. Thinking

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 3

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: Another (wicked) short chapter. I swear they'll be longer soon. School's just really getting in the way.

* * *

Chapter 3: Thinking

"You're being awfully quiet tonight."

"Am I?"

"Yeah. What are you thinking about?"

"You."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Liv."

"Alex."

"What are you really thinking about?"

"You."

"Be serious, Liv."

"I am, Alex. I'm thinking about what it'll be like to live with you."

"Iwanttobuyahousewithyou."

"What?"

"I want to buy a house with you."

"You do?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Do I want to buy a house with you?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I do."

"Really?"

"Of course."


	4. Cat

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 4

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 4: Cat

"I really want a cat."

"What?"

"A cat – I want one."

"What are you talking about, Liv?"

"When we move into our new place, I want to get a cat."

"Speaking of moving, we need to start house-hunting soon."

"This weekend?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"So…"

"So?"

"About the cat…"

"What about it?"

"Can I get one when we move into our new place?"

"Are you going to litterbox train it?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to clean its litterbox?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to remember to buy it food?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to feed it?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to play with it?"

"Yes. C'mon, Alex, you know I'll take care of it."

"Then yes, you can get a cat when we move."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Alex. I love you so much."

"Would you still love me even if I said no?"

"Probably."

"Liv."

"Alex."

"Be serious."

"Of course I'd still love you."

"Would you have still gotten the cat?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really want a cat, Alex."

"You're a brat, Olivia Benson."

"A brat?"

"A brat."

"Is that the best you got?"

"No, but I love you too much to call you anything else."

"You call me stubborn all the time."

"You are stubborn."

"So are you."

"I know."

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Liv."

"So I can really get a cat?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

* * *

Author's Note: In case you realize that getting a cat is a really cliche thing to do, I want to say that cats are just easier than dogs to take care of. And with their jobs, they need an easy pet.


	5. Stuck

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 5

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 5: Stuck

"Hurry up, Liv. We're gonna be late."

"Relax, Alex. We're gonna be fine."

"Just hurry up."

"I'm trying to!"

"Trying?"

"Well, I can't wear anything other than a turtleneck."

"Not my fault."

"Completely your fault."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Can we just agree to disagree?"

"I thought you lived to argue."

"I do, but we're running late."

"We're fine, Alex."

"Are you almost done?"

"No."

"C'mon, Liv. The open house is only open for so long."

"I need your help."

"No. You know what will happen if I come in there and you're not dressed."

"I'm serious, Alex. I really need your help."

"With what? And why is your voice so muffled?"

"That's what I need your help with. My head is stuck."

"Your head is stuck?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"In the neck-thing of this damn shirt. I can hear you laughing, Alex. This is your damn fault. Now get in here and help me."

"Can I take a picture first?"

"No. Alex, I swear if you don't help me, I'll show everyone the video from the Christmas party."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"I was drunk, Liv. You aren't allowed to use that as blackmail."

"I can, and I will."

"That's not fair,"

"I wonder what Munch will say when he sees the prim-and-proper Alex Cabot pole-dancing on a lightpost."

"Fine, I won't take a picture."

"Can you just help me? My neck is starting to cramp."

"Fine."


	6. Open House

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 6

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: A ridiculously short chapter, but 7 and 8 make up for it. I swear.

* * *

Chapter 6: Open House

"This is the seventeenth house we've been to this weekend, Alex. Can't you just pick a house?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It has to be perfect."

"Can you describe that?"

"I'll know it when I see it."

"How will I know though?"

"You'll know."

"Not helpful, Alex."

"Liv, trust me, okay? You'll know."

"I think I already know."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Which house was it?"

"It wasn't a house."

"It wasn't?"

"No."

"Then what was it?"

"If I tell you that now, it'll ruin the surprise."

"You know I hate surprises, Liv."

"I think you'll like this one."


	7. Surprise

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 7

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 7: Surprise

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"It's only been thirty seconds, Lex. The answer is still no."

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Very soon."

"It's been six minutes, Liv. Can I open my eyes now?"

"No."

"C'mon, Liv!"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"I think you know I don't."

"I do."

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you recreating our first date?"

"No."

"Then why does it feel like you are?"

"Because you won't shut up."

"You're incorrigible. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No. Stop asking."

"Liv?...Liv?...Olivia?"

"I'm ignoring you, Alex."

"Why?"

"Because you're starting to annoy me."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes. Open your eyes."

"Liv! It's beautiful! But I thought you said you weren't recreating our first date."

"I'm not. The only thing that's the same is the setting."

"Why are we here?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

* * *

Author's Note 2: If you can guess, internet cookies for you!


	8. Overwhelmed

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 8

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: This chapter is based on the song "Overwhelmed" by Tim McMorris. I don't own him, but I did buy his song on iTunes.

* * *

Chapter 8: Overwhelmed

"Alex, from the first time I saw you, I knew I had to have you. You lit up my life in a way I can't even begin to describe. You were like the light from the sun, the halo of an angel, and Christmas lights in the city all in one absolutely miraculous person. And when you first looked into my eyes, I could swear my world stopped, and I could see everything that we could be. Every day when I wake up and I see you lying next to me in that bed, I see an entire future with you. I see our house, marriage, kids, the whole deal, and I'm not afraid anymore. I want this with you, Alex Cabot. I love you. I love everything about you. I love the little things you do like how you knock your glasses off the bedside table when you get up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, how you bite your pen when you're thinking, how you tap your hand on mine when I'm driving, how you fall asleep at your desk when you're at home, how you almost set the kitchen on fire every time you try to cook, how you cry during sappy movies, how you watch reruns of the Golden Girls and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh when you can't sleep, how you laugh, how you smile, how your eyes show all of your emotions. I love it all, and I want to spend the rest of my life learning new things about you. So I'm asking you this, Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot, will you do me the pleasure – the honor – of becoming my wife?"

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up, Olivia Benson, so I can kiss you."

"What do you say? Will you become my wife?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god. I love you, Alex. Oh my god. I love you so much. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I don't know what I'd do without you, Alex. I love you."

"I love you, Liv."

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know how you guys feel about using someone's full name in a fic, but I thought it fit really well there. What do you guys think?

Also, if you get a chance listen to the song this chapter is based on. It's absolutely wonderful.


	9. What are you doing here?

Title: Heartbeats Chapter

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: This chapter is brought to you by an overworked, overtired college student who's living on too much caffeine and has to spend her entire afternoon in class and doing homework. If you catch any errors, let me know.

* * *

Chapter 9: What are you doing here?

"Mother! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Alexandra."

"Where's Dad?

"Your father had business to attend to in Boston. He'll be along tonight."

"But why are you here?"

"Has working with police officers made you lose your manners, Alexandra?"

"What? No, Mother, please come in."

"Thank you, Alexandra."

"Mother, you know I go by Alex."

"Not with me. Alexandra is such a beautiful name. Dear, is that your attire for the day?"

"What's wrong with sweatpants and a t-shirt, Mother?"

"It's not proper attire for a lady. Also, I can see that the outfit does not belong to you. Where is the man that owns those clothes? I would like to meet him."

"A man doesn't own these clothes, Mother."

"Surely one must. Those are not a woman's clothes."

"Actually, they are. They belong to Olivia."

"Is Olivia one of your experimental lovers? Alexandra, when are you going to grow out of this silly phase? You are twenty-six years old, for God's sake."

"It's not a phase, Mother! You've known that I'm a lesbian for ten years."

"I will not accept that, Alexandra. You just haven't met the right man yet. Why don't you go on a date with that nice Langan boy?"

"Trevor? No. We've been friends for years. Even if I wasn't a lesbian, it'd be too weird. Besides, I'm engaged."

"You're engaged?"

"Yes."

"To whom?"

"A detective."

"A detective? Alexandra, you are a beautiful young woman. You could have anyone you want. Why are you marrying down?"

"I'm not marrying down, Mother. Olivia is twice the woman I could ever hope to be. She's compassionate, caring, honest. She's wonderful, Mother."

"You're marrying a woman? When is this blasphemous behavior going to end?"

"Blasphemous behavior? I love her, Mother. I'm _in love_ with her. If you can't accept that, you can leave."

"Fine. Goodbye, Alexandra."

"Goodbye, Mother."

* * *

Author's Note 2: Alex's outfit: Her t-shirt was gray with navy blue writing that said "Property of the New York Police Department", and her sweatpants were navy blue with "NYPD" written down the leg in gray. At first, I was going to have the t-shirt say "Property of Detective Olivia Benson", but then I decided to save that for a later chapter.


	10. Best Man

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 10

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 10: Best Man

"Did she say yes?"

"Yeah."

"So you're getting married?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations, Benson!"

"Thanks, El."

"Anything you wanna ask me?"

"There is, actually."

"What is it?"

"Will you…"

"Spit it out, Benson."

"Fine. Will you be my Best Man?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Relax, Liv. I'm just kidding. Of course I'll be your Best Man."

"You're an idiot, Elliot Stabler."

"You love me."

"Only because I have to."

"Whatever, Liv. You'd miss me if I wasn't here."

"Only because I'd be stuck on desk duty."

"Wow. Rude."

"You started it."

"Careful, Liv. You wouldn't want me spilling all your secrets to Cabot."

"Which secrets?"

"How you convinced her to pole dance on the light post at the Christmas party."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"If you tell her, Elliot Stabler, I swear they'll never find your body."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Okay. Your secret's safe with me."

"That's what I thought."

"I can still be your Best Man, right?"

"Yes, Elliot."

"Awesome."


	11. Come Home

Title: Heartbeats Chapter

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

* * *

Chapter 11: Come Home

"Benson. Alex? Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

"Can you come home early tonight?"

"Sure. Which apartment are you at?"

"Mine."

"Okay. I can be there around four. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong, honey?"

"My Mother was here."

"Was?"

"Yes. She left."

"Why?"

"I told her about us, that we're engaged. She believed that I'm marrying down because you're a detective and it's blasphemous because you're a woman."

"Do you feel that way?"

"Not at all! Olivia, how can you even ask that?"

"Relax, Al. It was just a question I already knew the answer to."

"Then why'd you ask it?"

"To show you that the opinions of others don't matter. We're happy, we're in love, and we're getting married. Don't worry about anything else."

"But she's my mother."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No! You haven't even met her yet?"

"So?"

"You can't talk to her, Liv."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just don't talk to her, okay?"

"Okay."

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"You."

"Be serous, Liv."

"I am."

"I'm not in the mood, Benson."

"Okay. How's pizza sound?"

"Fine."

"What kind do you want?"

"Chicken and roasted vegetables."

"So I'll get half meat lovers and half chicken and roasted vegetables. How's that sound?"

"Perfect."

"Okay. I'll pick it up on my way home from work."

"Okay. I love you, Liv."

"Love you too, Alex. See you soon."


	12. Tell Her

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 12

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: This chapter is brought to you by a college student studying for term finals. If there are any mistakes, that's why.

* * *

Chapter 12: Tell Her

"You have to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That you're the one that called her parents. That you've been talking to her dad for a month."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, Olivia, you do. She's gonna find out eventually and when she does, I wouldn't wanna be you."

"I don't have to tell her tonight, Elliot. She's already had a hell of a day. I don't need to make it worse."

"You better make sure she hears it from you."

"She will."

"She better."

"Elliot, I get it, okay? What I did was wrong. I know. But it's not like I cheated on her or anything. All I did was call her parents to arrange a surprise visit. How was I supposed to know that it would turn out like this?"

"I don't know, Liv."

"Can we just drop it then? I need to finish this paperwork and get home."

"I gotta admit, Liv, it sure is nice to see you excited to get out of here."

"It's nice to have someone waiting at home for me."

"Amen to that."


	13. Mr Cabot

Title: Heartbeats Chapter

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: This chapter would've been uploaded on Sunday, but finals were murder! Anyways, luckily I have the next few chapters written already, so there won't be any delay in updates.

.

* * *

Chapter 13: Mr. Cabot

"Benson."

"Olivia? It's Lucas."

"Oh! Mr. Cabot. Hello."

"Have you talked to Alex?"

"Yes, Sir. I have."

"How did she sound?"

"Distraught. Why? Is there something I should know?"

"Did she tell you here mother came to visit?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then you must know of their conversation."

"I do."

"I don't feel that way, Olivia. I'm very happy my daughter is going to marry you."

"Thank you, Mr. Cabot. That means a lot to me."

"Now, I'm on my way to Alex's apartment from Boston. Is there anything I should know before I get there?"

"There are boxes all over the place. We're working on finding a house right now, so some of my things are in boxes in her living room and office. And there probably isn't much food in the kitchen because neither of us are away from work for very often. But she is home today with a bit of a fever, so I don't know what state the apartment is in. I can only hope there aren't case files all over the place."

"She's a bit of a workaholic, isn't she?"

"Extremely, but she's good at what she does. Like her father, from what I hear."

"Olivia, I've already given you my blessing. There's no need to continue to be a suck-up."

"Right. Sorry, Sir."

"Now that that's settled, I'll see you and Alex tonight."

"See you tonight, Sir."


	14. What's Best

Title: Heartbeats Chapter

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 14: What's Best. 

"Cabot."

"You're a chip off the old block, aren't you?"

"Daddy?"

"Hello, Alex."

"Where are you? Are you on your way?"

"I'm on my way, Alex."

"How long until you get here?"

"Four hours."

"That's so long."

"I had almost forgotten how whiny and petulant you get when you're sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Alexandra."

"I'm not. It's just a fever. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Make sure you-"

"Get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids. I know, Dad."

"I'm just looking out for you. You're my little girl."

"I know, Dad. How did you know I was sick?"

"I can hear it in your voice."

"Dad."

"Alex."

"How did you know, Dad?"

"Olivia told me."

"Olivia? My fiancée Olivia? That Olivia?"

"Is there another one?"

"No. I just didn't know she told you."

"I talked to her before I called you."

"You called her?"

"Yes."

"How'd you get her number?"

"She gave it to me when she called last month to ask me if she could marry you."

"She called you?"

"Yes. Didn't she tell you?"

"Y-yes, she did. I must've forgotten."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I heard you spoke with your mother today."

"She showed up at my apartment completely unexpected."

"She's your mother, Alex. She's allowed to do that."

"Yes, but she's not allowed to criticize my life! Dad, she can't just come into my apartment and automatically start on me about my clothes and my sexuality, and then try to get me to go on a date with Trevor Langan of all people!"

"She just wants what's best for you."

"Don't tell me you agree with her. You've always supported me, Dad. Don't stop now."

"Alex, honey, you know I'll always support you. I'm just saying that I understand where she's coming from. You have to remember we were born and raised in a different time."

"I know, Dad. I do understand. I just wish she was more accepting."

"She'll come around, Alex."

"I hope so."

"She will. Now, I'll let you go so you can get some rest before Olivia gets home. I love you, Alex."

"Love you too, Dad."


	15. You did what!

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 15

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 15: You did what?!

"Alex? You home?"

"In the bedroom. Be right out."

"Okay."

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey, babe. How ya feeling?"

"Better."

"How's your fever?"

"Gone. It broke around lunch time. How was your day?"

"Decent. We spent the entire day doing paperwork."

"How was your conversation with my dad?"

"It—Oh. You know about that?"

"Yeah, I do. He called me after he talked to you. Liv, why didn't you tell me?"

"Alex, I don't know why you're mad. He gave us his blessing; you should be happy."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"You talked to my dad without even talking to me first, and then you didn't even tell me!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know I had to tell you every time I wanted to talk to someone."

"You know that's not true, Olivia."

"Whatever, Alex. I'm going out. Enjoy your dinner."

"Where are you going?"

"Out!"


	16. Overreacted

Title: Heartbeats Chapter

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 16: Overreacted

"Benson."

"Liv, it's Elliot."

"What do you want, Elliot?"

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Alex called me."

"Why?"

"She's distraught; said you stormed out, slammed the door."

"I did."

"Why?"

"She found out I talked to her dad. Then I basically accused her of being controlling."

"How?"

"I told her I didn't know I needed to tell her every time I wanted to talk to someone."

"Do you?"

"No."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I don't know."

"Why'd you storm out?"

"She called me out on not telling her that I talked to her dad. I got defensive and angry."

"I think you need to go home."

"Did she sound mad?"

"A little; more worried, though."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Good luck. See you tomorrow."


	17. Couch

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 17

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 17: Couch

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight if you stay over."

"I know."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

"But not because you talked to my dad."

"For what then?"

"Storming out. You had me worried sick, Liv."

"I'm sorry, Alex."

"Why'd you leave?"

"I was angry; I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Don't do that again. If you're angry, we'll talk it out."

"Okay."

"Promise me, Olivia."

"I promise, Alex."

"Dinner's in the fridge; blankets are in the closet in the hall. We'll talk in the morning."

"Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Author's Note: Short chapter this time. I swear they'll get longer and better this weekend. School's been hectic and miserable this week.


	18. Bed

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 18

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: Pure fluff! Plot will continue in chapter 19.

.

* * *

Chapter 18: Bed

"Liv?...Liv?...Olivia!"

"Yeah, Al? What's up?"

"Are you awake?"

"I am now. What time is it?"

"3:18."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Will you come to bed with me?"

"Al, baby, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you crying?"

"Will you just come to bed?"

"Why?"

"Please, Liv?"

"Yeah. Okay. Sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now tell me what's wrong. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel like talking about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just want you to hold me."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Now go to sleep."

"I am."

"You're still talking."

"So are you."

"Not anymore."

"Stop trying to get the last word and just go to sleep, Olivia Benson."

"If I do, will you tell me what's wrong?"

"In the morning."

"It is the morning."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Knock it off, Liv."

"You knock it off, Alex."

"Go to sleep or you can go back to the couch."

"Right. Sorry. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Love you more."

"Olivia."

"Alex."

"Go to the couch."

"No! I'm sorry. I'll go to sleep now."

"Finally."


	19. Cold Pizza

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 19

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: I just want to take a second to thank you all for the absolutely wonderful reviews. I can't even begin to describe how happy they make me. I love you guys!

.

* * *

Chapter 19: Cold Pizza

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast."

"What are you eating?"

"Umm…"

"Liv?"

"Pizza."

"Is there a reason you're eating pizza for breakfast?"

"It's good?"

"So is a bagel or cereal."

"But they're not pizza."

"You actually like eating pizza for breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's easy and I can eat it in the car."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're not gonna lecture me?"

"You're an adult, Liv, if you want to eat like a college student that's your prerogative."

"Really?"

"Really. But we have to talk about yesterday."

"Now, Alex? We have to be at work soon."

"Yes, now. What if something happens to you and we didn't get to clear things up?"

"Fine."

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Don't ever take off like that again."

"We already established that I won't."

"Okay."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"What'd you dream about last night?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Alex. I'm not in the mood to play this game with you. What'd you dream about last night?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"You left. You stormed out and you never came back. And I couldn't find you. No one could find you."

"Al…Alex, sweetheart, I'm here; I'm okay. We're okay. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sorry, Alex. God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would bother you this much."

"Neither did I."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you want some pizza?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I had a bagel."

"Why?"

"Because it's breakfast."

"Cold pizza's breakfast too."

"Not really."

"Fine, suit yourself. More for me."

"Have fun with your pizza, Liv."

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah. If I don't, I'll be late for court and Petrovsky will have my head."

"Do I need to be there today?"

"No, Wednesday. Today is Munch and Fin's case."

"Okay. See you at work."

"See you at work."

"Kick ass, Counselor."

"Love you, Liv."

"Love you too, Alex."

"Don't forget to lock up."

"I won't."

* * *

Author's Note: Resolved! Okay, question: Would anyone be interested in a bunch of one-shots in the "Heartbeats" Universe? I have _a ton_ of ideas I want to share with all of you, but I need to know if any of you will read them. Let me know?

Also, to anyone that's reading "31 Halloweens", the next chapter will be up by Tuesday. I'm taking Monday off to write a whole bunch of stuff so I can have updates for the week.


	20. Trouble in Paradise

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 20

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 20: Trouble in Paradise

"How's everything at the Cabot-Benson household?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like there's trouble in paradise."

"What are you talking about, Elliot?"

"Are you in the doghouse?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's surprising."

"Why?"

"Alex sounded like she was pretty mad yesterday."

"She was."

"And?"

"And I slept on the couch last night."

"All night?"

"No. Why are you so interested in this?"

"Your home life is more interesting than mine."

"Not true."

"C'mon, Liv, you know that it is."

"No, it's not; you have kids and everything."

"And you have a hot fiancée."

"Shut up, Elliot. Don't objectify her like that."

"It's true."

"Yeah, I know."

"So how long were you on the couch for?"

"A few hours."

"And then she just let you into bed?"

"She asked me to go to bed with her."

"Why?"

"She wanted me to."

"You're not gonna tell me the real reason, are you?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's private."

"Fine. Damn, here come Cragen; get back to work."


	21. Dinner

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 21

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 21: Dinner

"Smells delicious in here, Liv. What are you making?"

"Roasted chicken, sautéed vegetables, and white rice."

"What's the special occasion?"

"I need a special occasion to cook for my fiancée?"

"Yes."

"Well, Alex, you're wrong."

"Am I, Detective?"

"Yes, Counselor, you are."

"Why are you making dinner, Liv?"

"The truth?"

"Preferably."

"Your parents are coming over."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Completely."

"Why?"

"This could be a good thing for us, Al."

"Or it could be a disaster."

"Have some faith, Alex."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"They've been nothing but trouble, Liv."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

"Al, honey, stop being such a pessimist. I'm sure we'll be able to make it through one dinner with them."

"If you say so, but I'm sure I'll be saying 'I told you so' after they've left."

* * *

Author's Note: Almost halfway through, guys! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and my inability to update quickly. Also, sorry this update took so long! Hurricane Sandy decided she'd kind of ruin all of my plans. Also, I've made the (horrible?) decision to participate in NaNoWriMo this year, so I have no idea when the next update will be. Sorry in advance! :)


	22. Whipped

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 22

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: I am SO sorry for the long absence! As you know, I participated in NaNoWriMo this year and I've been working so hard to hit the 50,000 word goal. As of right now, I'm a little over 3,400 words away, so I figured I'd reward myself (and all of you) with a new chapter! Enjoy!

.

* * *

Chapter 22: Whipped

"Wanna make a bet?"

"What?"

"Do you want to make a bet?"

"On what?"

"If, at any time, you say, 'I told you so" for a valid reason, I will be your personal slave for a month."

"I believe that's the definition for the term 'whipped', which is exactly what you are."

"That's not true."

"Yes, Olivia, it is. You're whipped and you refuse to admit it."

"Because it's not true."

"It's completely true. What time are my parents supposed to be here?"

"7:30."

"It's already 6:18. I don't have enough time to go buy a new outfit. What am I supposed to wear?"

"Al, relax. You have plenty of clothes. Just pick something from your closet."

"Mother will know."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because she's my mother."

"Alex, it's a casual dinner. I'm sure it'll be fine to wear something relaxed."

"What are you wearing?"

"Something I'm sure you'll pick out for me."

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because you know exactly what I should wear all the time."

"I think you have that correct, Detective."

"Of course I do, Counselor."

"But what do I wear?"

"You'll figure it out, Al. You always do."


	23. Parents

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 23

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: This chapter is done a little differently. Due to an excessive amount of characters, I had to put name identifiers so we don't get too confused.

So: A = Alex

O = Olivia

J = Jessica (Alex's Mom)

L = Lucas (Alex's Dad)

F = Fin

.

* * *

Chapter 23: Parents

A: "Liv, I'm not dressed yet. Can you get the door?"

O: "Yeah. Mr. and Mrs. Cabot, welcome."

L: "Olivia! How are you?"

O: "I'm well, sir. You?"

L: "Can't complain. Where's my daughter?"

O: "Still getting dressed. She should be right out. Mrs. Cabot, it's a pleasure to meet you."

J: "I wish I could say the same."

A: "Mother, that is no way to treat your future daughter-in-law."

J: "Alexandra, you know how I feel about this."

L: "Jessica, please, don't start. Our daughter and her lovely fiancée invited us here for a wonderful meal. Let's enjoy it civilly, shall we?"

O: "I love your dress, Al."

A: "I figured you would. Is everyone ready to eat?"

(Table)

L: "This is delicious, Olivia. Do you think you can try to teach my daughter how to cook this well?"

O: "I can try, sir, but I don't think I'll be able to."

A: "Is that your phone, Liv?"

O: "Yes, it is. Pardon me."

(Kitchen)

O: "Benson."

F: "We got a case."

O: "Okay. Be right there."

A: "You don't have time to change?"

O: "Not tonight, babe."

A: "Oh."

O: "What is it?"

A: "Nothing."

O: "Al."

A: "People are going to ogle you."

O: "Am I sensing a jealous streak, Miss Cabot?"

A: "No. I just don't like other people ogling you. That's my job."

O: "Alex, I have to get to work."

A: "Okay. Hurry home."

O: "I'll try. I love you."

A: "Love you too."

O: "It was nice to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cabot."

* * *

.

Author's Note: Okay. That seems really confusing, I know. I'm sorry. And I know it ended really abruptly. We have another chapter like this coming up, so please just stick with me and we'll get through these two. Thanks.


	24. After Dinner

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 24

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: Like the previous chapter: A = Alex

J = Jessica (Alex's Mom)

L = Lucas (Alex's Dad)

.

* * *

Chapter 24: After Dinner

J: "What's wrong, dear? You knew full-well going into this that this was going to happen. Are you sure you still want to marry this girl?"

A: "Of course I'm sure, Mother. I just worry about her."

J: "You're going to give yourself a heart attack worrying that much, Alexandra. What would possess you to enter into a relationship with a police officer?"

A: "I love her, Mother."

J: "But you're marrying down, Alexandra."

L: "That's enough of this, Jessica. I have never seen our daughter this happy. Why can't you just be happy for her?"

J: "Lucas, you don't mean you support this…this blasphemy, do you?"

L: "I support Alexandra in everything she does."

A: "Thank you, Dad."

L: "Ah! It's later; we should be going. Congratulations on your engagement, Alex. Call us soon and we'll have dinner with the two of you."

A: "I will."

L: "Love you, Alex."

A: "Love you too, Dad. I just want you to be happy for me, Mom."

J: "I am, dear. I'm so very happy for all of you accomplishments, Alexandra."

A: "But you're not happy I'm marrying Olivia."

J: "I'm trying, darling."

A: "Can you try harder?"

J: "I will…Alex. I love you, sweetheart."

A: "I love you too, Mom."

* * *

.

Author's Note: Hooray! Jessica's trying! Don't fret, everyone. I'm thinking she'll come around. ;)


	25. Clean Clothes

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 25

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 25: Clean Clothes

"Alex? What are you doing here? We don't have anything for you yet."

"I knew you'd need clean clothes when you didn't come home last night. I also brought you deodorant, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and clean underclothes."

"You're a goddess. What would I do without you?"

"Not much."

"Wow. Rude. What are your plans for the day?"

"Seeing as it's Saturday, I was hoping you wouldn't have to work and we could go catch a movie or something."

"Or something?"

"We need to pick a house still."

"Why can't you just pick the house? I trust your judgment, Alex."

"I know you do, Liv, but I want you to actually like the house you'll be living in."

"Why are we even buying a house? It's not like we'll be there very often."

"For our kids."

"What?"

"For our kids. I want to have kids with you someday."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Even though you know my past?"

"Liv, nothing about your history suggests you'll be a bad mom. If anything, it shows how much of a good mom you're going to be."

"Who's going to carry?"

"I will. Unless you want to."

"I'd rather you did. My job…"

"Okay."

"Benson!"

"What's up, Elliot?"

"Let's go. Got a lead!"

"Got it! Gotta go, babe. Duty calls. Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

.

Author's Note 2: I know most people would automatically assume Olivia would be the pregnant one (and normally I would too), but the way I have this story planned out makes it so Alex has to be the pregnant one.


	26. New Home

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 26

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: At bottom for length.

.

* * *

Chapter 26: New Home

"Benson."

"I found it, Liv."

"Alex? Found what?"

"303 East 57th Street apartment 27AL."

"I thought you wanted to buy a house."

"I did."

"Why'd you change your mind?"

"This place is safer than any house we could ever find."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm. It has a doorman, a twenty-four hour garage, and the laundry is in the building."

"What else does it have? I know you didn't choose it for the garage and in-building laundry."

"You know me well, Detective Benson. It has a balcony off our living room, a den, an office, a gym, a swimming pool, a roof deck, and pets are allowed."

"A den?"

"A den. You can have your flat screen in there."

"And an office for you. How many bedrooms and how many bathrooms?"

"Two bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, and the den can double as a bedroom."

"Did you already buy this place, Alex?"

"Maybe."

"C'mon, Alex."

"I did, Liv, but it's perfect. You don't understand."

"When can we move in?"

"This weekend…if you want to."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Okay. Um…I'll see if I can get the guys to help."

"We can hire movers, Liv."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I want to do this."

"You want to pack boxes into a van, drive the van to our new place, unpack the boxes from the van, and then move said boxes to the twentieth floor?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I…I don't know. I just want to."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. We'll do this your way, Liv, but we're christening the apartment my way."

"I'm perfectly fine with that."

"No objections?"

"None."

"Good. See you at home, Liv. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

.

Note 2: I'm reposting this chapter because, instead of working on my finals, I did some research for this story (I'm not even sorry) and I found the perfect apartment for Alex and Olivia. So that's what this came from. That's why you're getting a new chapter.


	27. You're whipped, Partner

Title: Heartbeats Chapter

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: We've passed 100 reviews! All of you are the absolute greatest. I just want to kiss your faces! Ahem. Anyway, we hit the halfway point a couple chapters back, so it's time to tell you that, yes, there will be a Book 3. For now, enjoy this chapter!

.

* * *

Chapter 27: You're whipped, partner.

"What's the look for, Elliot?"

"Alex picked out your new place?"

"Yeah."

"You're whipped, partner."

"I am not!"

"You are, Benson. You're completely whipped."

"Whatever, Elliot. Don't you have work to do?"

"So do you."

"I'm already done."

"What? You finished that entire pile of fives already?"

"Yeah. It certainly helps to have an incentive to finish quickly."

"What's your incentive?"

"My super-hot fiancée."

"You better get home to your woman then, Benson."

"See you tomorrow, El."

"See you tomorrow…if Alex doesn't wear you out too badly."

"I heard that."

"Whatever. Go home, Benson."

* * *

.

Author's Note: Okay. So, I know I've done a chapter like that, but I just needed to give you guys something happy before I get into plot moving stuff. The plan is for chapters 28 and 29 to be happy and then 30, 31, and 32 to be heavy. Okay? Okay!


	28. Moved In

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 28

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: What a week, guys. What a week.

.

* * *

Chapter 28: Moved In

"We did it, Liv."

"Well, we almost did it. Boxes are still covering everything."

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"Do you have a bed back at your apartment?"

"No. Every piece of furniture has been moved here. The only things left there are some boxes of books and some clothes."

"We could always sleep in the car."

"That's a bad idea, Liv."

"Do you know where the blankets are?"

"They should be in one of the boxes in our new bedroom."

"Should be?"

"You and Elliot kept moving things from where I was putting them."

"Which bedroom?"

"Master."

"Which one is that?"

"The smaller one."

"How'd we get stuck with the smaller room?"

"It has two walk-in closets."

"Oh. Do we have any idea where anything is?"

"Vaguely. But we have tomorrow off to sort everything out."

"That doesn't help with tonight's sleeping predicament, Alex."

"We could sleep at a hotel."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"We don't really have much of a choice, do we?"

"I suppose we don't."

"Where do you want to stay?"

"Anywhere with a bed, but nothing too extravagant, we're only staying for one night."

"Are you sure, Liv?"

"Yeah. I'm sure we can get this place habitable by tomorrow night."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, n-no. Not if you keep doing that."

"Doing what?"

"That thing you're doing with your hand."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes?"

"I mean, no. No, I don't want you to stop. I mean…Alex, can't you just wait until we get to the hotel?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you, Olivia Benson, and I always get what I want."


	29. Late Night?

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 29

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 29: Late Night?

"Late night, Liv?"

"Shut up, Elliot. Why isn't there any coffee?"

"Don't you have a fancy coffee machine at home?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you have any there?"

"I was up before Alex and I don't know how to work it. I think she child-proofed it or something."

"Do you want some of mine?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Yours is disgusting."

"It is not!"

"It is, El. Real coffee does not have cream in it."

"Whatever, Benson. Why are you so tired?"

"Long night."

"That's all I'm gonna get? C'mon, Benson!"

"I'm not telling you about my sex life, Stabler."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine. I don't really want to know anyways."

* * *

.

Author's Note: Short chapter, I'm sorry. It's also the end of the happiness. So be prepared for several chapters of angst and sadness. I'm sorry for that, too.


	30. Guilt pt 1

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 30

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: Mention of suicide. Could be a trigger.

Author's Note 3: This chapter starts a section of 4 or 5 chapters revolving around the season 3 episode "Guilt". While the actual episode takes place in March (I think), this chapter is set in late October/early November.

.

* * *

Chapter 30: Guilt pt. 1

"Alex? Are you home?"

"In the bedroom."

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Go away, Liv."

"No."

"Go away, Olivia."

"Not until we talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Alex."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't act like this isn't my fault."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"How?"

"I shouldn't have pushed him. I shouldn't have pushed Sam."

"You did what you had to do."

"If I hadn't pushed him, he wouldn't have tried to kill himself."

"You were trying to help him."

"Yeah, I sure helped him. I helped put him in a coma."

"You couldn't have known."

"Stop. Just…stop, Olivia. I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. I'm not letting you pull away from me, Alex. Not now. Not after everything we've been through."

"You hid the alcohol."

"I did."

"Why?"

"It won't help you, Alex. It doesn't help anyone."

"It would help me sleep."

"I can help you sleep."

"Don't coddle me, Liv."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"This isn't your fault, Alex. Not completely."

"Stop saying that!"

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"Tell me it's my fault. Tell me I should've listened to him. Tell me anything, but don't you dare tell me it's not my fault."

"I'm not saying any of that."

"Then leave me alone."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Italian?"

"Whatever. I'm not hungry."

"Italian it is."

* * *

.

I'm on the fence with this chapter. Part of me hates it, part of me adores it. I don't even know. Let me know what you think?

Also, a huge shoutout to Himenokowaishumi for catching the mistake in the last chapter. Thank you!


	31. Guilt pt 2

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 31

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 31: Guilt pt. 2

"How's Alex doing?"

"Not too well, but that's to be expected."

"Nightmares?"

"She's not sleeping enough to have nightmares."

"She's not sleeping?"

"Not enough. Three or four hours a night at the most, usually less."

"What's she doing instead?"

"Nothing. Just sitting on the couch."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She doesn't want to do anything."

"How long has that been going on?"

"Since the first day of her suspension, so nineteen days."

"Has she talked to anyone yet?"

"No. She won't even talk to me; it's infuriating."

"Maybe you should get her to go see Huang."

"Elliot, she's the most stubborn person I've ever known. I can't _get her_ to do anything."

"Just talk to her, Liv. Tell her how much it helped you after you got shot."

"I'll talk to her, but I don't know how much good it'll do."

"Maybe you'll get lucky."

"I doubt there's any getting lucky in my near future."

"What?"

"She won't touch me."

"What are you talking about, Liv."

"Alex won't touch me, she won't hug me, she won't kiss me, she won't even let me hold her."

"She's not talking to you either?"

"Not really. When she does, it's usually 'whatever,' 'yes,' or 'no.' Nothing more substantial than that."

"Why not?"

"She's mad at me for not being mad at her."

"That's counterproductive."

"And infuriating."

"Therapy."

"Since when did you become such a proponent for therapy, El?"

"I'm not."

"Liar."

"I just think it would help Alex."

"Since when do you want to help Alex?"

"She's family now."

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Being a good brother."

"You're welcome, Liv."


	32. Guilt pt 3

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 32

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: It's been FOREVER! Sorry about that. It seems as though I got caught up in everything else. But here's an update!

Author's Note 3: Trigger Warning: Mention of suicide.

.

* * *

Chapter 32: Guilt Part 3

"Huang."

"George? It's Alex."

"Good morning, Alex. Olivia said you'd be calling me."

"She did? What else did she say?"

"Relax, Alex. She only said you'd be calling me today. I assume this is about the Cavanaugh case."

"It is."

"I also assume you feel responsible for what happened to him."

"Do you always skip over the small talk?"

"Alex."

"Shouldn't I?"

"Should you?"

"George, I'm not in the mood to play your mind games."

"Why do you feel responsible?"

"I pushed him too hard."

"Okay. But, Alex, you didn't tell him to attempt suicide."

"I might as well have."

"But you didn't, and you have to remember that. What else is bothering you?"

"What?"

"I know this thing with Sam isn't the only thing that's bothering you; there's more to it than that. What is it?"

"Olivia could've lost her job because of me."

"But she didn't."

"But she could have! I could never forgive myself for that."

"Alex, Olivia still has her job, and you didn't make Sam Cavanaugh try to commit suicide. As your friend, Alex, I'm telling you to stop. Stop sulking, stop avoiding Olivia, stop sacrificing your relationship for something you can't change."

"And as a psychologist?"

"The guilt lessens.."

"How long?"

"I don't know, but it will."

"Thank you, George."

"Patch things up with Olivia; she's worried about you."

"I know. I will."

"When are you coming back?"

"Monday."

"Keep your lunch hour open for me."

"I will. Thanks again, George."

"See you Monday, Alex."

* * *

.

Well! This is the last chapter directly surrounding Guilt and the last chapter even remotely following the show. From here on out, we're going with a timeline I'm still coming up with. Ready, everyone?


	33. Breathless - Better than Ezra

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 33

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: Don't hate me. Please. So, I know in the last chapter I said that it was the last chapter directly surrounding Guilt. Apparently I was wrong. This is actually the last one. Also, I apologize for taking so long to update. School this semester is already ridiculous. (Does anyone know anything about statistics?) So enjoy!

.

* * *

Chapter 33: "Breathless" – Better than Ezra

"Al. Alex, hey. Wake up."

"Liv?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What…what's going on?"

"You had a nightmare. Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alex, you should."

"No, Olivia. I'm fine."

"Alex."

"I don't remember what I was dreaming about, Liv."

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come here. You're way on the other side of the bed. Come here so I can hold you."

"Fine. Happy?"

"I am. You can talk to me, Alex, about anything, at any time. You know that, right?"

"I do."

"How are the sessions with George going?"

"Do we have to talk about this right now, Liv? It's 2:30 in the morning."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"If we don't do it now, it'll get lost in the hustle and bustle of life and we'll never talk about it."

"The sessions with George are helping."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I still feel like it's my fault, but he's helping m manage the guilt."

"How are you feeling about being at work?"

"I'm still itching to get back in the courtroom."

"How long until you can?"

"Liz says I'll be back in on Monday."

"Which case?"

"Stevens."

"That's Munch and Fin's case. They say it's open and shut. Why won't the guy plead out?"

"He's an idiot. Can I please go back to sleep now?"

"Do you think you'll have any nightmares?"

"No."

"Okay. Love you, Alex."

"Love you, Liv."


	34. How was it?

Title: Heartbeats Chapter

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 34: How was it?

"How was court?"

"Fine."

"The verdict?"

"Guilty."

"On all counts?"

"On all counts."

"Feel like celebrating?"

"Not tonight, Liv."

"Al, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm exhausted."

"Talk to me."

"I'm just exhausted, Liv."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"It's early."

"You can still go to bed."

"When you say 'go to bed', do actually mean go to bed, or…?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"You do, Alex."

"Then lead the way, Liv."

* * *

.

This chapter is brought to you by the free wifi offered by Lowell General Hospital. Sorry for how short this update is. It's just a little something to hold you over until the next plot part starts. I hope you enjoyed it!


	35. Thanksgiving pt 1

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 35

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 35: Thanksgiving pt.1

"Whose bright idea was it to have Thanksgiving at our house?"

"Yours."

"I'm cold, Liv. You can get up and get the turkey ready, right?"

"Funny, Alex. No. It was your idea; you get up and get the turkey ready."

"But, Liv…"

"No. C'mon, Alex, I just fell asleep."

"So did I."

"Whose fault was that?"

"Yours."

"Not true. It was your fault."

"No, I think it was your fault."

"You're getting the turkey ready, Alex."

"But won't I burn the building down?"

"All you're doing is gutting the damn thing."

"That's disgusting."

"It was your idea."

"Do you want to just go to my parents'?"

"Stop. We're having dinner here."

"I don't want to put my hands inside the turkey, Liv."

"Why'd you have to buy the whole turkey? You could've just bought the breast and it would've been fine."

"I'm fine with your breasts."

"Alex."

"It's a tradition, Liv."

"We can make our own traditions, Al."

"Then let's do that. Do you think any take-out places are open?"

"We live in New York City; of course take-out places are open."

"Let's just order something and we can try again next year."

"No. You got this turkey; we're going to eat it."

"What's the Stabler family doing today?"

"The same thing we're doing."

"Want to invite them over?"

"Do you think we could get Elliot to gut the turkey?"

"Probably."

"I'll call him."

"You're a lifesaver, Liv."

"I know."

* * *

.

So this chapter was written on Thanksgiving. Can you tell? I watched my mom gut the turkey for the first time because I was up too early. It was _the grossest _thing I've ever witnessed. I actually think I'm traumatized by it. I wish I was kidding. Anyways! Next up, Elliot and Kathy and the kids have Thanksgiving with Alex and Olivia. This should be interesting...


	36. Thanksgiving, pt 2

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 36

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: As in previous chapters, lines are labeled with the speaker. K=Kathy; E=Elliot; A=Alex; O=Olivia.

Author's Note 3: Enjoy the Megamind reference in this chapter!

.

* * *

Chapter 36: Thanksgiving, pt. 2

K: "Elliot?"

E: "Yes?"

K: "Why aren't you carrying the turkey?"

E: "Liv insisted."

K: "Did she?"

O: "Don't worry about it, Kathy. I'm sure it's easier for me to carry it than it would be for Elliot."

E: "Shut up, Benson. I beat you in that arm-wrestling match last week."

O: "You wish, Stabler. I had you pinned for a solid ten seconds."

E: "You wish."

O: "Call Munch and Fin and ask them."

A: "Girls, girls. You're both pretty."

K: "Are they like this at work too?"

A: "Usually they're worse."

K: "We married children."

E: "We are not children."

O: "Alex and I aren't married."

E: "Might as well be."

A: "Soon."

O: "Are you guys ready to eat?"

E, K, A: "Let's eat!"


	37. Thanksgiving pt 3

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 37

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: I'm so humbled by your reviews. I just love you all so much.

.

* * *

Chapter 37: Thanksgiving pt. 3

"You caught Baby Fever."

"What? I did not."

"You did, Alex."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me it is. Have you talked to Olivia yet?"

"We've…discussed it. You know how she is, Kathy."

"What's she worried about?"

"She thinks she won't be a good mother."

"Olivia? She's going to be a great mother."

"That's what I keep telling her, but she's still worried."

"Have you decided who's going to carry?"

"I am."

"Because of the job."

"Exactly. But I wish she'd reconsider."

"Why?"

"She'd look fantastic. And, apparently, I'm petulant and incorrigible when I'm sick. I cam't imagine how I'm going to be when I'm pregnant."

"Liv's tough; she can handle it."

"I'm sure she can."


	38. Thanksgiving pt 4

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 38

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: Two chapters tonight! We're getting ready for a blizzard starting Thursday night, so I wanted to make sure you guys had another chapter to read in case we lose power.

.

* * *

Chapter 38: Thanksgiving pt. 4

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Who?"

"Our wives."

"Us, probably."

"Really?"

"What else would they talk about, Elliot?"

"Kids."

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure Alex said something about wanting kids."

"Shut up, Stabler."

"You don't want to be a mommy, Benson?"

"Of course I want to be a mom."

"But?"

"But I don't want to talk about it right now."

"When's the wedding?"

"What?"

"Your wedding, when is it?"

"I don't know."

"You're not getting cold feet, right?"

"No! Of course not!"

"You don't want her to pay for it, do you? Is that why you're doing that thing with the feds?"

"Elliot, shut up right now, or I swear to God I will hit you so hard your great-grandchildren will feel it."

"You haven't told her yet? Liv, you leave in two days."

"I'll tell her tonight."

"Liar."

"Shut up and watch the game, Stabler."


	39. FBI

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 39

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 39: FBI

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not long."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Do you know?"

"Not yet."

"Are you lying?"

"Alex, have I ever lied to you?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Why would I start now?"

"I don't know."

"I'm leaving my belt."

"Why?"

"It's engraved with our names; I can't wear it undercover."

"You'll still look like you when you get back, right?"

"I hope so."

"You better. I'm quite fond of the way you look."

"I know. I'm pretty fond of the way I look too."

"Are you going to be back before my birthday?"

"I should be."

"Will you be back in time for Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"You know I can't do that, Al."

"I know, Liv. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll be back before you know it. I love you, Alex. See you soon."

"Love you too."

* * *

.

I hope you're all ready for Sad Alex, because that's what the next 4 chapters revolve around. Don't hate me!


	40. Have you heard anything?

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 40

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: A short chapter before I throw you into crying chapters.

.

* * *

Chapter 40: Have you heard anything?

"Stabler."

"Have you heard anything?"

"Alex?"

"Yes."

"It's 5:30 in the morning."

"Have you heard anything?"

"About?"

"Liv."

"No."

"Do you think you will?"

"No."

"It's been two weeks."

"Alex, she's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"We'd be able to feel it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Now, go back to sleep. It's Sunday; you don't have to be up early today."

"Okay. Thanks, Elliot. Sleep well."

"You too, Alex."


	41. The Moment I Knew – Taylor Swift pt1

Title: Heartbeats Chapter

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: To the reviewer that suggested having Liv or Alex talk to themselves, I swear that's coming up in like chapter 10 or something of Book 3. Also, the cat is coming up soon too. Now on to the crying stuff!

Author's Note 3: I did something different in this chapter and put lyrics at the beginning.

Author's Note 4: When I first wrote this chapter, there were speech tags and descriptions, so some of it may not make sense. I'm really sorry about that.

.

* * *

Chapter 41: "The Moment I Knew" – Taylor Swift (Part 1)

_You should've been there, should've burst through the door with that 'baby I'm right here' smile. And it would've felt like a million little shining stars had just aligned, and I would've been so happy._

_Christmas lights glisten. I've got my eye on the door, just waiting for you to walk in, but the time is ticking. People ask me how I've been as I comb back through my memory – how you said you'd be here, you said you'd be here._

_And it was like slow motion – standing there in my party dress, in red lipstick with no one to impress. And they're all laughing as I'm looking around the room. But there's one thing missing, and that was the moment I knew._

"The lights look nice."

"You're a terrible liar, Elliot Stabler."

"They don't look that bad, Alex."

"Liar."

"Why are they so crooked?"

"I don't know."

"Have you ever put them up before?"

"No."

"You could've called me."

"I didn't want to be a bother."

"Alex."

"We don't have to do this, Elliot."

"Do what?"

"Make small talk."

"Fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I thought we were over this, Alex."

"Over what?"

"Our mutual dislike of each other."

"I like you just fine. I just…I just miss Liv."

"We all do."

"Not as much as I do."

"Alex-"

"What do you want, Elliot?"

"We all know how tough it is to lose complete contact with our families. You can talk to us, Alex."

"I want to be alone, Elliot."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"You don't mean that."

"I do mean it!"

"You don't! Talk to me, Alex."

"Fine! She said she'd be here."

"What?"

"Olivia – she said she'd be home in time for my party."

"When?"

"The day she left. She didn't promise, but she said it, and I guess I was holding her to it. I know it's selfish, but I want her to be here instead of out helping the feds."

"It's not selfish, Alex."

"Then what is it?"

"A normal, human reaction. You're not a robot."

"Sometimes I wish I was."

"We all wish that at times."

"I should go back to the party."

"No one would blame you if you wanted us to leave."

"I don't want to be alone."

"I know."

"Do you think she'll be home soon?"

"I hope so, Alex. I hope so."


	42. The Moment I Knew - pt 2

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 42

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 42: "The Moment I Knew" (part 2)

"Alex, honey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom. And you?"

"I'm well, dear. How is Olivia?"

"She's…she's well."

"Where is she? I haven't seen her this evening."

"She couldn't make it. Something came up."

"Will she be here soon?"

"I don't know."

"Where is she, Alex?"

"I don't know, Mom. She's working with the feds."

"She couldn't tell them she didn't want to go?"

"She didn't have a choice."

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know."

"Would you like us to leave?"

"No. Stay. Have some cake."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I'm fine, Mom."

"I understand what you're feeling, Alex. Your father was never around much when we were young either."

"He and Olivia have that in common."

"She'll be home soon, dear."

"I hope so, Mom. I hope so."

* * *

.

Another chapter to this set and then we may get to see our leading ladies together again...


	43. The Moment I Knew - pt 3

Title: Heartbeats Chapter

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 43: "The Moment I Knew" part 3

"Alex? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"How do you deal with it, Kathy? How do you cope when Elliot has to go undercover or down to Quantico for training? How do you stop from constantly worrying that he isn't coming home?"

"I worry constantly. It's like a nagging sensation at the back of my mind, and it's always there. But I also have the kids to worry about."

"We don't even have a pet."

"Why don't you get one?"

"Liv was going to, but we got so caught up in work and then she was taken by the feds…"

"And it got pushed to the side. I know how it is."

"And I thought having the party would help take my mind off things, but that didn't work."

"I know. Elliot's restringing the lights for you."

"He must've really hated how crooked they were."

"It was driving him crazy."

"You don't have to stay, Kathy, if you're not enjoying yourself."

"Listen to me, Alex. Out of everyone you invited here tonight, I'm one of the few who knows exactly what you're going through. I'm not leaving. However, we should have some of that cake. The kids said it was delicious."

"You go ahead."

"You don't want any?"

"Not right now."

"Keep your head up, Alex. She'll be home before you know it."

* * *

.

Are you guys ready to see our two favorite ladies get back together?! I know I am.


	44. Home

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 44

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: Do you guys even know how much I love you? Like it's ridiculous how great you all are. Your reviews make me smile so much it hurts (in a good way). Thank you all so much.

.

* * *

Chapter 44: Home

"Al? Alex, open the door."

"What?"

"Alex, it's me. Open the door."

"Liv?"

"Yeah."

"You're home?"

"I am. Can you open the bedroom door?"

"No."

"What?"

"No. Sleep on the couch."

"What? Alex, please."

"You were gone, Liv, for three weeks. One more night won't be a problem."

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm not doing this tonight, Liv."

"Doing what?"

"This!"

"Fine. Can I at least have a clean set of clothes?"

"Here."

"Alex, please."

"No."

"Fine. I love you."

"I love you too. But I'm not letting you sleep in here."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine. See you in the morning."

* * *

.

Now that our lovely ladies are reunited, what will happen to them? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	45. Talk to Me

Title: Heartbeats Chapter

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: All of your questions from the last chapter will be answered in this chapter.

.

* * *

Chapter 45: Talk to Me

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Olivia."

"How'd you sleep, Alex?"

"Just fine. You?"

"That couch is lumpy."

"I thought you would sleep in the den."

"It's too far from the bedroom."

"It has a nicer couch."

"Are you going to tell me why you shut me out last night?"

"Are you on call today?"

"No. Why couldn't I come to bed last night?"

"I'm going to brunch with Serena this afternoon."

"You can't keep avoiding the question, Al."

"You should see if Elliot's doing anything; the two of you can get together."

"He's catching this weekend."

"Right; I forgot."

"You're gonna have to talk to me, Alex."

"That's where you're wrong, Olivia."

"What?"

"I don't have to talk to you."

"Okay. You're mad at me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We have nothing, Liv – no pets, no children, nothing to come home to."

"We have each other."

"You know what I mean."

"What do you want? Whatever it is, I can get it for you."

"I want a home with you."

"We have a home."

"This is not a home."

"Then what is it?"

"A dwelling."

"Our dwelling."

"You asked me what I want, Liv, and this is it: I want a family with you. I want a pet and a baby. I want us to get married in front of our friends and family, and have that happily-ever-after everyone always talks about."

"You think I don't want that too?"

"Sometimes I have to wonder."

"Are you serious? I proposed to you, Alex. I proposed to you."

"And you haven't said a thing about the wedding since."

"You know what? I'm not doing this. Why can't you just tell me what I did to piss you off?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You're getting distant."

"No more so than you during the Cavanaugh case."

"Don't you _dare_ bring that up, Olivia Benson. Don't you dare."

"So it's okay to bring up things I've done, but once the tables turn it's no longer okay? That's awfully hypocritical, Alex."

"I'm not doing this, Liv. I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"I need to get away from you for a little while."

"I just got home."

"And we're already fighting. That must tell you something."

"Wait. Alex, wait."

"What?"

"I'm sorry…for everyhthing. Will you just stay so we can talk?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm meeting Serena for brunch in forty-five minutes."

"When will you be home?"

"I won't be too late."

"Can we talk when you get home?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Remember to lock up if you leave."

"I will. Be safe."

"You too."

* * *

.

Next up: Olivia and Alex talk and solve things. We're nearing the end quickly, everyone! 5 more chapters of this book and then on to Book 3!


	46. All I Have – Mat Kearney

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 46

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

.

* * *

Chapter 46: "All I Have" – Mat Kearney

"Liv? Are you home?"

"In the kitchen."

"What's all this?"

"Dinner."

"Why?"

"I thought you'd be hungry. Did you already eat?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"It's only six."

"That's about dinner time, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"Would you like to eat?"

"Yes."

"Sit. I'll bring you your food."

"Liv?"

"Yes?"

"What are these?"

"What?"

"These packets."

"You tell me, Alex. They were on the coffee table in the pile of magazines."

"I-"

"You started looking at donors without me?"

"You were gone!"

"You couldn't have waited?"

"I was alone every night."

"So was I!"

"At least you had something; I had nothing. It was me. Only me."

"So you thought you'd choose a donor for our baby?"

"I was only looking."

"Looking? Alex, there are three donors here, not thirty."

"So?"

"So that looks like you did a little more than look."

"I picked out the three that were most like you."

"What?"

"The three I picked out – they're a lot like you. This guy – Jacob – he's a police officer in Boston. My dad looked into him for us. His jacket has almost as many commendations as yours."

"You wanna get married?"

"What?"

"Do you want to get married?"

"To you?"

"No, to Trevor Langan. Yes, to me!"

"Of course I do."

"Then let's do it."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not legal in New York yet."

"That puts a damper on things."

"Liv, what are you-"

"Alex, I don't want to spend another minute not being married to you. I know we've been having some difficulties lately, but I love you. I love you so much that I don't know what to do with myself and that's why I don't show it often enough. But that doesn't mean I don't feel it. I can do better. I _will_ do better. Just promise me you won't give up on me."

"I would never give up on you, Olivia Benson. I love you too much for that."

"Good, because, Alex, I don't think I could handle that."

"I mean forever when I say it, Liv."

"I got you something."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"Can I open them yet?"

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Not yet, Alex."

"Now?"

"God, you're so impatient."

"So now?"

"Yes."

"Liv, is that…is that a cat?"

"A kitten, yes."

"Where did you get him?"

"A friend of Kathy's. You were right this morning…about everything. I'm in this completely, Alex."

"Liv, I didn't-"

"No. You were right. I haven't been here enough for you, and I'm going to change that. I'm going to be here more. And we're going to get married and have a bunch of miniature versions of us running around. I'm ready for that now."

"You are?"

"I am. I'm sorry it took me so long."

"No more apologizing. Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

.

We're on our way to a Cabenson wedding now, everyone! Are you ready?!


	47. Twelve Hours

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 47

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: As in previous chapters, this chapter has multiple characters. Their tags are: O=Olivia; E=Elliot; and C=Cragen.

Also, there's a jump in time here. It's about two months after the previous chapter.

.

* * *

Chapter 47: Twelve Hours…

O: "I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow."

E: "You're getting married tomorrow?"

O: "Shut up, Elliot."

C: "Drop the pillow, Elliot. She's getting married tomorrow."

E: "Sorry, Cap."

O: "I can still get Munch to be my Best Man, Elliot."

E: "You wouldn't."

O: "I would."

E: "Would she?"

C: "I don't doubt she would."

E: "Whatever. Hey, Liv."

O: "What?"

E: "You're getting married tomorrow."

O: "Shut up, Elliot. I just stopped feeling nervous."

E: "Did you shave your legs?"

O: "Yes, and I'll do them again tomorrow?"

C: "Is your dress ready?"

O: "Why'd I have to get a dress?"

E: "Because you loved it."

O: "Elliot, why are you still in here if you're getting aggravated?"

E: "I promised Alex I'd stop you from freaking out."

C: "You also promised Alex you'd keep her in the room."

O: "She thinks I'm gonna run?"

E: "No."

C: "A little."

O: "I'm not gonna run."

E: "Are you sure?"

O: "Yeah. Do you guys think I'm gonna run?"

C: "No."

E: "A little."

O: "You suck, Elliot."

E: "You love me."

O: "Whatever."

* * *

.


	48. And Counting

Title: Heartbeats Chapter

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: As in previous chapters, this chapter has multiple characters. Their tags are: A=Alex; C=Abbie Carmichael; and S=Serena Southerlyn.

.

* * *

Chapter 48: …And Counting

A: "I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. Can you believe I'm getting married tomorrow?"

C: "Shut up, Cabot."

A: "Ow! What the hell, Abbie?"

S: "Abigail, don't throw pillows at the bride."

C: "Hey! Don't throw pillows at me."

S: "Don't you remember what it was like to be young and in love?"

C: "No, but I do know how much it sucks to be married."

S: "Shut up, Abbie."

A: "You guys are like children sometimes."

S: "And you're getting married tomorrow."

C: "Shut up, Ser. We just got her to stop saying that."

A: "I'm getting married tomorrow."

C: "Now look at what you've done. I think you broke Alex."

S: "She's nervous, Abbie. We were the same way."

C: "We were not this broken."

S: "You were."

C: "I was not."

A: "Guys, I'm getting married tomorrow. I don't think I can do this."

S: "You sit down right now, Alexandra Cabot. That bride of yours is in a room doing the exact same thing you're doing right now. But do you think she's getting cold feet?"

A: "No."

S: "She's not. So you're going to sit down and you're going to calm down and you're going to walk down that aisle tomorrow. You are not going to have second thoughts. Understand?"

A: "I understand."

C: "Way to go, Serena. I think she's more scared of you now that she is of getting married."

S: "I'll take that if it gets her to walk down that aisle."

A: "Did you ever think it would happen?"

C: "What?"

A: "Did you ever think I would get married?"

C: "Nope."

S: "Not really, no."

A: "You guys suck."

* * *

.

On to the Wedding!


	49. A Cabenson Wedding

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 49

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: As in previous chapters, there are multiple characters in this chapter. Their tags are as follow: O=Olivia; A=Alex; D=Don Cragen; C=Abbie Carmichael; S=Serena Southerlyn; E=Elliot; L=Lucas Cabot (Alex's Dad); and P=Pastor.

Author's Note 3: The moment we've all been waiting for!

Chapter 50: A Cabenson Wedding ("A Thousand Years" – Christina Perri)

.

* * *

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

.

* * *

.

D: "Breathe, Liv."

O: "I'm trying."

D: "You're trembling. Relax.'

O: "I can't."

D: "I've seen you take down murderers three times your size and not bat an eye. You can walk down this aisle without a problem."

O: "I think I'm going to throw up."

E: "Not on us. We have to be able to return these suits."

O: "Shut up, Elliot. Aren't you supposed to be out there doing the whole 'Best Man' thing?"

E: "And miss you freaking out? I don't think so."

D: "That's enough, Elliot. Now, it's almost time. Get out there."

.

* * *

.

S: "Breathe, Alex."

A: "I can't."

S: "You have to."

A: "I really can't, Serena."

S: "Okay. Look at me. Look at me, Alexandra Cabot. You are the bravest woman I know. You've faced off against the most repulsive criminals without a problem. What's wrong now?"

A: "I just…I don't think I can-"

C: "Not getting cold feet, are you, Cabot?"

A: "No! God, no."

S: "Then what's the problem?"

C: "There is no problem. She's just a little nervous."

A: "What if she doesn't want to be married to me?"

S: "Then we wouldn't be standing here right now."

C: "It's almost time, Cabot. We gotta get out of here."

S: "Your dad will be here in a minute, Alex. You can do this."

.

* * *

.

D: "One step at a time, Liv. You can do this."

O: "What if she bails?"

D: "She's not going to bail."

O: "What if I get sick on her?"

D: "You're not going to."

O: "I hope you're right."

D: "You're going to finish walking down this aisle and then you're going to stand there and wait for your bride. Everything is going to go perfectly."

E: "You look beautiful, Liv."

D: "Remember to breathe, Liv."

O: "Thanks…Dad."

E: "You're going to make him cry, Benson. God."

O: "I am not."

E: "Liv, look. It's Alex."

O: "She's…wow. She's stunning."

.

* * *

.

A: "Breathtaking."

L: "Remember to breathe, sweetheart."

A: "I can't, Dad. Look at her. She's stunning."

L: "Try to pay attention to where you're going, Alex. I don't want you to trip."

A: "I'm not going to trip."

L: "Don't get cocky."

A: "I'm not."

L: "Are you ready?"

A: "I am. I love you, Dad."

L: "I love you too, Alex."

.

* * *

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

.

* * *

O: "You're gorgeous, Alex."

A: "You're not too bad yourself, Benson."

P: Ladies and Gentlemen, we have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Alexandra Cabot and Olivia Benson in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all people, and, therefore, is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and solemnly. Into this holy estate there two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

_Silence._

P: "Marriage is the union of these two people in heart, body, mind, and soul. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly, it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

P: "Through marriage, Olivia and Alexandra make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures. Olivia and Alexandra will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together - through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity. Olivia and Alexandra, please join hands. As your hands are joined, so are your lives – holding each other, caressing each other, supporting each other, loving each other. Olivia, you may now say your vows."

O: "I, Olivia Benson, promise you, Alexandra Cabot, that I will be your wife from this day forward, to love and respect you, to support and hold you, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend on this journey that we will now make together."

P: "Alexandra, you may now say your vows."

A: "I, Alexandra Cabot, promise you, Olivia Benson, that I will be your wife from this day forward, to love and respect you, to support and hold you, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend on this journey that we will now make together."

P: "Alexandra and Olivia, as these circles are designed without an ending, they speak of eternity. May the incorruptible substance of these rings represent a love glowing with increasing luster through the years. Bless these rings which you give to each other as the sign of your love, trust, and faithfulness."

O: "Take this ring as a sign of my love, and as a symbol of all that we share, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love."

A: "Take this ring as a sign of my love, and as a symbol of all that we share, in token and pledge, of my constant faith and abiding love."

P: "May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Olivia and Alexandra are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. I now pronounce you married. You may seal the promises you have made each other with a kiss."

A: "I love you, Mrs. Cabot–Benson."

O: "I love you too, Mrs. Cabot–Benson."

* * *

.

I really hope this was up to par with what you were all expecting. On a side-note: I didn't write these vows by myself. They're a compilation of a bunch of different ones.

So, one chapter of this book left, everyone! And then it's on to the next one!


	50. Reception

Title: Heartbeats Chapter 50

Author's Note: For disclaimer, see chapter one.

Author's Note 2: As in previous chapters, there are multiple characters in this chapter. Their tags are as follow: O=Olivia; A=Alex; D=Don Cragen; S=Serena Southerlyn; E=Elliot; J=Jessica (Alex's Mom); and L=Lucas Cabot (Alex's Dad).

Chapter 50: Reception ("You and Me" – Lifehouse)

* * *

**What day is it?**

**And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive.**

**I can't keep up and I can't back down.**

**I've been losing so much time.**

.

* * *

.

L: "I'd like to make a speech. Good afternoon, everyone, and thank you for coming to this special occasion. I want to start off by thanking Alex and Olivia. You are two of the most astonishing women I have ever known and I am proud to call you my daughters. Sorry, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry. Apparently that's not working out too well. Now, Alex, you look beautiful, sweetheart. I remember when you were about eight and we were out getting ice cream and there was a wedding across the street. Well, you looked at the bride and you looked at me and do you remember what you said? You said 'Daddy, I am never getting married'. When I asked you why, you said 'Getting married is for girls; I'm gonna be a lawyer'. Now here we are, almost twenty years later, you have a wonderful career as an attorney and a beautiful wife. Congratulations, honey. Now, Olivia. First I want to welcome you to the family. I've seen your loyalty, your honesty, your commitment through your career as a decorated officer of the law, and I've seen your compassion and the love you have for my daughter throughout the time I've known you. I know that you are going to treat her well, however, if you don't, keep in mind that I am connected to some of the highest-ranking judges in the country and I won't hesitate to use those connections. To finish off this rather long speech, I would like to propose a toast. To Alex and Olivia: it is written, when children find true love, parents find true joy. Here's to your joy and ours from this day forward."

.

* * *

.

J: "To Alex and Olivia, I want to apologize for the way I treated you. I know words can never make up for that behavior, but I truly am sorry. You two are lovely and, Alex, sweetheart, I have never seen you so happy. So, congratulations and I hope you stay this happy and this in love forever."

.

* * *

.

D: "To Alex and Olivia, you are the two most stubborn, passionate, dedicated women I have ever known. I'm so proud of you both. Congratulations. May you have many long, happy years together."

.

* * *

.

E: "Liv, as your best man, it's my job to embarrass you, so here goes: Do you remember that time we went to that rave? You might remember that too, Alex. All I remember is that you were wearing a pacifier around your neck and your hair was sticking up in every direction. God, Liv, that was a fun night. Anyway, here's to you, Liv, a woman who kept her head even after she lost her heart. Congratulations to the both of you."

.

* * *

.

S: "To Alex, my best friend, the little sister I never had: You were a crazy kid to grow up with, a real trouble maker. My favorite memory of our life together was that time we ran up Heartbreak Hill in the middle of the winter in our shorts and tank tops. Do you remember that? Really, how could you forget? I think it took hours for us to get warmed up. Flash forward to the two months we spent in Italy. You consistently slept late, but you were always willing to go along with my crazy sleeping-out-on-the-balcony schemes. Then the spring break we shared a one-bedroom flat in London and you kept taking my clothes and switching them with things you knew I would hate. Alex, you are no longer that little girl I grew up with. Instead, you are this beautiful, strong, passionate woman, with a heart the size of Manhattan and an innate sense of good that you are willing to stand behind. And you love a challenge…and this is where Olivia comes in. Olivia, you are one lucky woman. So here's some advice for a future with Alex: she is always right; she always needs some new clothes; she never looks fat in anything; if she's right, say so; and if she isn't, say nothing! So here's to you, Alex and Olivia: May you live forever in love, and may love live forever in you."

.

* * *

.

**All of the things that I want to say **

**Just aren't coming out right**

**I'm tripping on words**

**You've got my head spinning**

**I don't know where to go from here**

* * *

.

O: "Someone once said that a good speech has both a good beginning and a good ending. However, a great speech keeps them very close together. Well, unfortunately, this speech is neither good nor great, so make yourselves comfortable. And yes, security is positioned at all the exits so don`t even think about it. Now, seriously, I had a cracking speech prepared with humor, emotion, and sentiment, but as I am now married, I have been given a speech to read instead. That's a joke. So, on to my wife. I`m completely overwhelmed at how amazing she looks today, and I can't believe just how privileged I am that she`s chosen to be my wife. Alex, you are my soulmate and the love of my life. I am a very fortunate woman and I would just like to take this opportunity to say to you how much I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I hope that every day will be as happy as today. I love you, Alex, and I'm so happy to call you my wife."

.

* * *

**'Cause it's you and me **

**And all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all other people**

**And I don't know why**

**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

* * *

.

A: "To my bride, Olivia, it seems as though words fail me. You have always been – and will be forever – beautiful in my eyes. And today, you exude a radiance that takes my breath away. Liv, you are the most amazing, most passionate person I have ever known. You have such a kind and good spirit. That you have chosen me – out of all the people in the universe – to be your wife is a source of wonderment and delight. I look forward to our lives together and all that we will do. To many long, happy years. I love you, Olivia, and I'm so happy to call you my wife."

.

* * *

**And it's you and me and all other people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

* * *

.


	51. Author's Note

Author's Note

Just a quick note to say thank you again to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It's been a fantastic fifty chapters, and I hope to see you all for Book 3!

Danii :)

Oh! And if there's anything you would like to see in the next book, leave me a comment or drop me a message.


End file.
